Summer Bites
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Matsumoto just couldnt resist listening to Hitsugaya and Hinamori private conversation behind the closed door. The things she hears is unbelievable! Just what are those two doing? Read and find out!


**Hey there! Summer has come at last and it's the best season to go on the beach and have a blast! As long as you don't get eat up by the mosquitoes like I have (-_-) you should be alright. Enough talk, time to get this story going. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do NOT own bleach or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>It was an amazing day in the soul society because it was SUMMER TIME and that is great unless you don't like the hot weather. But most of the soul reaper are gladly enjoying especially since there is little hollow activity going on. This got all the soul reapers in a good mood as long as you don't get bit by the mosquitoes. Yes, there are mosquitoes in the soul society too. Anyway, there was one lieutenant who was having the most fun out of all of them and that was Rangiku Matsumoto.<p>

Rangiku was happily humming along since she snuck out of the office to get a nice cold drink with Kira and Renji. Now she was on her way back but then stopped in front of the door when she heard some noise coming from inside. She hid her spiritual pressure and put her ear close to the door to listen.

"Shiro-chan, I can't take it anymore! I really need to –"

"No you have to stop right now so I can do this right."

Matsumoto eyes widened. _'Is that momo and hitsugaya? What are they doing in there?'_ Matsumoto thought about spying but then she shook her head.

'_No if I spy on them, captain will get upset and I'll get stuck in an ice cube again!'_ She shivered at the thought but then she heard more noise so she couldn't help herself. She put her ear to the door and listened.

"Ahhhh~ this feels nice"

"Stop it momo! I know it feels good but you have to wait"

"I can't help it shiro-chan! It feels good. Here."

The sound of Hitsugaya moaning was heard and matsumoto covered her gasp. What in the soul society are they doing in there? As she was about to listen some more she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Rangiku." Said one of her drinking buddies, Kira. He looked at her with a question mark above his head.

"Uh what are you doing?" She covered his mouth and put her finger to her mouth to shush him. He nodded, still confused.

"Momo and my captain are in there doing something that sounds very naughty and I want to find out more." She said.

"Momo and Captain Hitsugaya doing something naughty? I really don't think so." Kira said shaking his head.

"Well then hear for yourself." Kira shrugged and put his ear to the door as well.

"It feels wonderful doesn't it?"

"Yes it does…wait! We shouldn't be doing this! We have to get it out so we can put it on."

"Ok but hurry! I really need to do it."

"I know momo, I feel the same way."

Kira stared at Matsumoto with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Matsumoto smirked and nodded.

"See I told you they were doing something naughty in there."

"Yea you were right. I just can't believe momo would do something like this. She doesn't seem like the type to want it so bad." Kira was in complete shock.

"I know same here. This just proves that momo isn't as sweet and innocent as we thought she was." Matsumoto said looking at the door.

"Lets keep listening." Kira said and matsumoto nodded as they both put their ears to the door.

"Ok, Ichigo gave me this for protection so this should help. Apparently it does the job so we can just get this over with."

"Wow so that will give us protection?"

"Yeah but when I put it on you its going to hurt a bit."

"I don't like pain…"

"I know you don't but it will only hurt for a second. Don't you want it to make you feel even better?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought. Now come here so I can do this right."

Kira and Matsumoto looked at each other with shocked faces.

"This should be rated m." Kira whispered.

"I know. We should totally record this!" matsumoto said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What the hell are you two doing?" They both turn to find their other drinking buddy, Renji looking at them strangely.

"Uhhhh…" Kira didn't know what to say but matsumoto did.

"Shhh we're trying to listen in on momo and toushiro!" she whispered.

"That's very rude you know? Spying on them and all." Renji said crossing his arms.

Matsumoto whispered something in his ear and his eyes grew wide.

"Really?" he whispered and she nodded. So he joined them in the listening.

"It really hurt shiro-chan."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and yes I know. This isn't any less for me."

"But…it does feel a little bit good when you put it on."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yea! I think I can get use to it now."

"Good so now I can continue without you moving so much."

"Yup! I'm all yours!"

Renji was as shocked as the others.

"Is this what they do when their alone?" he asked.

"I guess cause I never would have known about this." Kira said still trying to believe it.

"I knew they had feeling for each other but I didn't know they would take it to the next level so soon." Matsumoto said.

They went back to listening but it was quiet. Too quiet. They all looked at each other and got a little worried. Then they heard them again.

"You know momo, I always wanted to do this with you."

"Really? I feel the same way."

"I'm glad we're alone. Just you and me."

"Same here toushiro."

"Momo…"

"Yes toushiro?"

"There's something I always wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"That I…"

"…?"

"That I…will kill the three people outside the door."

Matsumoto, Kira and Renji froze as the door slammed open. The three backed up against the railing.

Matsumoto laughed, shaking. "O-Oh captain! I was just gonna uh get something from the office!"

Hitsugaya glared at them and things got very very cold. The three were shaking and just when they were about to sprint, they notice that they couldn't move. They looked down at their feet. They were frozen in place. Then when they all looked up, they looked into hitsugaya's ice cold glare. He smirked.

"You wanna hear something? How about you listen to each other's scream."

Matsumoto, Kira, and Renji's eyes grew huge and when they saw the white hair captain slowly come towards them with his sword out, they let out a scream that the whole soul society could hear.

_***-:-***_

After hitsugaya finished his punishment which sent the three to the emergency, he went back to the couch and sat next to momo with a sigh.

"That's what they get for spying on us. I knew I felt their spiritual pressure behind the door. I swear if its not one thing with them, its another." He said and rested his head against the couch.

"Don't worry, it's all over right? So do wanna continue? I think we missed some mosquito bites." Momo said, showing her arms and legs which had a bunch of red bumps on them.

"Yeah, let's get this finish that way you can help me out." Hitsugaya said, showing his arms and legs with the same bumps.

"Yeah I think it was a bad idea to have a picnic next to the river." Momo said as he rubbed some anti-itch cream on her arms.

"You should have known that mosquitoes are attracted to water." Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"I just wanted to have a nice lunch with you that's all shiro-chan." Momo pouted.

Hitsugaya looked at her and then down. "Stop calling me that bed-wetter."

"Hey! You can call me that but I can't call you shiro-chan?" she shouted at him.

"Yes because I'm a captain and you are just a lieutenant."

"No fair!" She crossed her arms and kept pouting. Hitsugaya looked at her and chuckled. Momo's eyes went wide. It's rare to hear him laugh or even chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" momo asked and he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Now uncross your arms. I didn't finish." He said.

"Tell me what was funny!" she insisted and he looked at her. She blushed a bit and he came closer to her face. Her heart started to pound as he got closer. She closed her eyes tight, waiting….but nothing happened. She slowly opened one eye and then the other to see hitsugaya inches away from her face. She blushed more making him smile.

"Your so cute when you blush." He said softly and her whole face turned red. Hitsugaya laughed and backed away.

"W-What's so funny now?" she asked.

"Your face looks like one big mosquito bite." He said laughing. That got momo angry.

"What! That's not nice to say!" momo shouted and that only made him laugh more.

Yeah, it was a very nice summery day for all soul reapers except the three soul reapers in the emergency room getting defrost from their ice cubes.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome one-shot right? I got the idea from when I was scratching a mosquito bite and was going to get some anti-itch cream when I thought "Hey, I could make a story about this!" So here it is! <strong>

**Feel bad for Matsumoto, Kira, and Renji but hey! That's what you get for spying especially on Captain Hitsugaya. They just had to learn the hard way.**

**Anyway, Please Review!**

_**~*Peace*~**_


End file.
